


our little peanut

by afsalta



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afsalta/pseuds/afsalta
Summary: Amelia and Link's journey throughout her pregnancy.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting fan fiction, so let me know if you like it and/or want me to continue it! The amelink fandom does not have nearly enough fan fiction so I figured I would post some.

Meredith looked up as the front door opened, setting her computer down and smiling as Amelia’s face met hers. She sat up from her spot on the couch, leaning against Andrew to greet her sister. “Hey Amelia!” The brunette turned to her with a sad face. “What’s wrong?” Amelia dropped her bag and walked over to the couch before collapsing onto the cushions below her. She sighed.

“I feel so crappy. And pukey. And tired, and sore. And hormonal.” Meredith scooched towards her, motioning for Amelia to place her head on her sister’s lap. She did, something that Meredith had been doing more frequently in an attempt to comfort her.

“I’m sorry.” Amelia was almost out of her first trimester in her pregnancy, still experiencing symptoms on high. “Is there anything I can do?” Andrew stood up behind her to grab Amelia a glass of water.

“I think I’m just going to go lay in my bed and die.” She smiled as the glass was placed in front of her, taking a long sip of the cool liquid before setting it back down on the table. Meredith began to rub Amelia’s head and brush her hands through her brown hair. Amelia sighed. “Pregnancy is kind of sucky.” Meredith and Andrew laughed.

“Tell me about it. Do you want me to call Link?” Amelia slowly nodded. Meredith grabbed her phone and dialed his contact. “Hey, Link. It’s me, Meredith.” She paused. “Are you working now?” Amelia looked up. “Can you come over? Amelia’s hormonal and wants a cuddle buddy.” Amelia hit Meredith’s leg. “Okay, see you soon.” She put down the phone. “He just got off a shift and will be here in a few minutes. Don’t fret, Amelia. You won’t have to be alone forever” Meredith turned back to lay against Andrew, Amelia still laying on her lap. After a few minutes of light conversation between the three of them, the doorbell rang and Amelia bolted up to go meet Link.

“Hi.” She wrapped herself into his arms, embracing him tightly. “I’ve missed you lately.” He laughed.

“I just saw you this morning, Ame.” She had insisted previously that if she were to shorten his name and call him Link, he would do the same for her name. In all reality, she just liked the personalized nickname and hearing the way it sounded when he talked. It was soft, calming, more casual than plain ol’ Amelia. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, whispering goodnight to Meredith and Andrew on their way up. He closed the bedroom door behind him, watching as she rummaged through her drawers for pajamas. He hadn’t spent much time in here, they almost always stayed at his apartment in fear of the kids noticing or bothering Meredith. Amelia didn’t seem to care anymore. “How was your day?” She turned to him, peeling off her shirt and replacing it with one of his she had stolen.

“Long, tiresome and boring. I didn’t have any surgery today and I was going to find you, but you were in surgery all day.” She pouted her lip out at him, removing her pants to get comfortable. 

“How about yours?”

“Also long. I missed you too, though. How’s peanut doing?” They had unofficially started calling their baby peanut. Amelia thought it was more fitting, and less obvious than baby. She was still very conscious about telling people about the pregnancy. Plus, the word baby made her a wee bit anxious. Peanut also sounded cuter.

“Good. Peanut keeps making me sick, though.” Link climbed in bed next to her. She turned to face him in bed, smiling and him as her eyes struggled to stay open. “Can we just sleep? I’m exhausted.” He smiled as she turned over. He wrapped his arms around her small body, his hand resting on her little, but present, baby bump. 

“Goodnight Ame. Goodnight peanut.” She kissed his hand holding onto hers.

“Goodnight Link.”

“Amelia! Time to get up!” She rolled over and moaned, slowly sitting up in the bed to see Meredith standing in the doorway. “It’s 7:30. We’re leaving in 20 minutes.”

“Shit. Link, wake up.” He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “What?”

“Good morning, Ame.” She rolled her eyes at him and smacked his arm. “I’m going to pretend that was you, showing affection.” Amelia laughed.

“It was. That’s the best you’re getting.” She stood up, pulling off her shirt and rummaging through her drawers for clothes. “Thank you for staying the night. It was nice.” He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a light kiss on her neck. “We have work soon, we don’t have time.” She stepped forward and out of his grasp. Link watched as she buttoned up her dark blue shirt, grabbing his clothes from yesterday. 

“How do you feel?” Amelia turned to face him.

“Sick. I’ll be fine though, I always feel like this in the morning.” Link pulled his red sweater over his head before picking up his pants. “We have an appointment in OB this afternoon, can you still make it?”

“Of course. I’ll meet you up there at 3.” She smiled at him. 

“Let’s go downstairs.” Amelia grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him towards the open door. “If the kids see you, just act normal. They’re used to Andrew now so it shouldn’t be too big of a deal.” Link wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous to meet Meredith’s kids. He had met Bailey before, but not in the role of dating Amelia. Their Aunt Amelia. “Good morning!” Meredith and Andrew both looked up to greet them as the two entered the kitchen. 

“Andrew made pancakes. There are some for both of you.” They smiled.

“Thanks, Deluca.” Meredith was happy that Andrew and Link were friends. At first, when Amelia and Link had started dating, Meredith was worried it would be awkward. She and Link hadn’t ever really dated, but the thought was still there. It never happened, to Meredith’s surprise. Andrew and Link just acted like they’d been friends forever. Link and Amelia sat down at the island, grabbing the plate in the middle.

“Kids, five minutes!”


	2. Love

Sitting alone in the waiting room of the OB ward was slightly nerve-racking for Amelia, especially so early in her pregnancy. She was so worried about people finding out before she knew that everything was okay. That’s the reason why she had shrunken down into the seat and attempted to cover her face with a magazine as she waited for Link. “Is there a reason why you’re hiding from everyone?” She looked up to meet his eyes.

“I’m worried about people seeing me and making the connection. I don’t want that to happen until we know that everything is okay with peanut.” He sat down next to her, placing his hand on top of hers.

“It’ll be okay.” 

“Amelia?” They looked up to see Carina, standing down the hall. Amelia bolted up to go meet her.

“Hi. We’re ready. For the appointment.” Carina smiled at her.

“Okay, follow me.” She led them into an exam room, motioning for Amelia to sit on the bed. “Take off all clothes from your waist down. I will be outside.” Amelia began to unbutton her pants.

“Do you want me to leave?” She looked at him.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before. It’s fine, Link.” He sat down in a chair by the window. “Are you okay?” He laughed.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just a bit nervous too. It’ll be okay though.” Amelia laid down on the bed as Carina walked back in, placing the sheet over her legs. 

“Okay, Doctor Shepherd. This will be a little uncomfortable.” Carina looked around for a moment before turning the ultrasound screen towards Amelia and Link. Link stepped towards her, grabbing Amelia’s hand for both of their comfort. “That,” Carina pointed at the screen, “is your baby. It looks like you are 9 weeks along. The baby looks healthy, even a bit big for the age.” Amelia smiled, unable to stop the smirk from creeping onto her face. Link had the same reaction.

“So everything’s okay? Like, perfectly okay?” Carina looked down at her.

“The baby is perfect, Amelia.” She sighed, looking up at Link.

“Peanut’s okay, Link.” He chuckled down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Our peanut is 100% okay.” 

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” Amelia nodded, all the fear she had washing away. 

“We’d love to.” A moment later, a quick pounding was heard. “Oh my god.” Link wiped a tear from Amelia’s cheek as she looked up at him. “We really accidentally made a baby, Link.” He looked at her in awe, completely amazed by what he was seeing. Link handed Amelia her clothes as Carina gave Link the pictures of their baby. 

“You can schedule another appointment in 3 weeks with the nurse outside. Congrats Mom and Dad.” Link shook Carina’s hand as she walked out before helping Amelia off of the exam table. She smiled at him, stepping into his arms. He embraced her tightly, taking in the smell of her hair while thinking to himself, ‘I love Amelia Shepherd.’

“Walk me to my patient?” He nodded, grabbing her hand and tugging her off the table. They quickly scheduled their next ultrasound, leaving the OB floor soon after. She took out the photos of their baby in the elevator. “I can’t get over it. The fact that there’s a real, healthy baby inside of me.”

“And, in a few months, that baby will be outside of you.” She scrunched up her nose, shaking her head.

“Okay I haven’t got over the fact there’s even one in me, we don’t need to talk about when the baby is born. We have a long time.” Link laughed at her tone. “What! I’m serious.”

“No, you’re just adorable.” He let out a breath, looking her in the eyes.

“Don’t.” Amelia’s He tilted his head.

“Don’t what? I was just looking at you.”

“Don’t say it. You were going to.” She stepped back from him. “I just, I don’t want this to get messed up and if you say it I’m going to freak out, because that’s who I am. And if I freak out, it’ll mess us up. So just, don’t say it now, please.” He looked at the floor.

“Okay. I’m sorry, Amelia.” Amelia grabbed his hands, bringing his gaze up to her eyes.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just, don’t say it yet.” She leaned up, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Of course.” The elevator bell dinged. Amelia took Link’s hand, pulling him out of the elevator and down the hallway. They stopped outside her patient’s room.

“Bye.” She kissed him, one more time.

“Bye, Amelia. See you later.” He offered her a small wave while walking away, shaking his head slightly at the ground. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and almost bumped into Jo. “Woah, sorry.” Jo looked up at him.

“What’s going on with your face?” 

“It’s just Amelia,” he sighed, “she won’t let me tell her I love her.” Jo’s face scrunched, her head shaking.

“What? Why?” 

“I don’t know, she’s just got issues with the word love, I guess. I get it.” She looked at him, her mouth open. “Now what’s with your face?”

“I don’t understand you.” She pouted out her lips and rolled her eyes, walking away from him. He stood with his head tilted to the side, laughing before walking away himself.


	3. Practice Run

“Hey, wanna come over tonight?” Link smiled down at her.

“Of course. I have to check on a patient, but I’ll meet you in the attendings’ lounge in 15?” Amelia nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips, turning around to jog to his next patient. She laughed at his urgency. She made her way up to the attendings’ lounge, settling down on the couch and curling up in an attempt to calm the cramps she was feeling. The door burst open soon after.

“Amelia! Can you take Leo tonight? Allison and Teddy are sick and I don’t want to get him sick and I have to take care of them.” She looked up to see Owen, concern spread all over his face. He took note of her position on the couch. “Oh, crap. If you’re sick too, I can handle him. Sorry.” Amelia smiled.

“No, I’m just having some cramps. I can take him.”

“Thank you so much. I owe you one, seriously.” Owen handed her the toddler, a meaningless noise coming from his mouth as he settled against Amelia’s chest. He placed Leo’s bag down next to her as Link walked into the lounge.

“Hey-oh, hey Owen.” Link waved at Owen, receiving a nod in response.

“Okay, I gotta go. Thank you so much, again.” Owen hurried out of the lounge to go attend to his family. Link sat down on the couch next to Amelia, placing the bag on the ground near their feet.

“So, change of plans. Leo’s with me tonight. Raincheck?” He placed a hand on her thigh.

“Why? I mean, I could stay with you two tonight, if that’s okay. Unless you’re uncomfortable with that.”

“No, I just didn’t think you’d want to stay. I’ll have to pay attention to him all night. But you can, if you want.” He smiled, shaking his head with a light laugh.

“I mean, we’ll have one of our own in a few months, right? It’ll be good practice.” He checked his watch. “Let me go change out of my scrubs, then we can go?” Amelia looked down at Leo, helping his hand to wave goodbye to Link. “Okay, be back in a minute.” She laid back onto the couch, placing Leo on top of her waist. His tiny hands fell onto her stomach to support himself.

“You wanna know something, Leo? That’s your little sibling! Right in there.” She pointed at her belly. “You can’t see them yet, but they’re in there.” Leo babbled in response. “Baby. Can you say baby, Leo?”

“Bub.” The little boy giggled, his curly hair bouncing with his laughter. Link walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway, admiring Amelia’s interactions with the boy. She noticed him soon after.

“I was showing him where his new sibling is. Then, we were trying to say baby. Not the most successful. We’ll get there.” A grin took over his face as he came over to kneel next to them on the couch. “Ready to go?” He nodded, grabbing her hand and helping her up. “We’ll have to take my car, I have a car seat for him in the back.” Link grabbed the bag, a hand on her back guiding her out of the building and towards her car. The drive home was silent, Leo quickly falling asleep. Amelia often looked back at him with worry on her face.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just checking on him.” She adjusted her seatbelt, turning around to look at the baby. “You can drive a little faster, Link.” His grip on the wheel loosened.

“Not used to having a kid in the car. Guess I’m a little more paranoid than I should be.” Link let out a breath and laughed, ever so slightly.

“Well, get used to it. We’ve got about 6 months.” Her hand rested on top of her stomach. “I’m already showing, a little. It’s crazy.” He pulled into Meredith’s driveway and parked the car. 

“I can grab him. I’ll meet you inside.” She smiled at her boyfriend and stepped out of the car, opening the door.

“Hey! Welcome home!” Amelia greeted her sisters who were sitting on the couch.

“Meredith, could you grab the travel crib? We have Leo tonight.” Meredith got up, wiggling her eyebrows as she walked past Amelia.

“We? As in, you and your boyfriend who’s been here every night for the past two weeks?” The brunette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before turning to see Link in the doorway. Meredith returned with the crib. “Hello, Link.”

“Why are you being weird,” Amelia asked, a tad bit of annoyance in her voice.

“I’m not allowed to give attitude at work without being written up, so you get it all at home.” Meredith scrunched her nose, sitting back down on the couch next to Maggie. “Try not to traumatize Leo with your sex noises. At least do it in the shower or something.” A blush crept onto Link’s face, Amelia laughing.

“At least I have a sex life!” She said, singsongingly. Amelia grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs. “Goodnight!” Link handed her a sleeping Leo in his car seat, grabbing the crib before following her upstairs. She pushed open the door to her room, placing the car seat down on the bed. He handed her the baby bag, placing the crib on the ground.

“I have no idea how to work this.” She laughed at his confused expression, stepping in front of him.

“Can you take out some pajamas for him? And also, it’s really simple. You just pull it, like this, and wait for the click. Then,” she reached down, “you put the mattress into place. See? Simple.” Link pulled Leo out of the car seat, laying him down onto the bed. Leo opened his eyes and stretched out. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed. You’re figuring out the onesie on your own.”

“This isn’t fair!” She smiled at him from the doorway.

“This is your practice round. He’s easier than a newborn. Have fun!” He watched her walk down the hallway to use the bathroom. Link sighed.

“Okay, Leo. Let’s figure this out, huh?” He had no trouble pulling Leo’s current clothes off, but as soon as he laid there in his diaper, his arms waved around. Link attempted to pull the onesie up onto his body. “You’re gonna have to stop kicking, buddy.” Surprisingly, Leo didn’t listen to his pleads. Link sighed, lifting up the child to hold him against his chest. He rocked back and forth, hoping to lull Leo back to sleep. He began to sing, softly, noticing how Leo settled as he did.

“Now, where did you learn to sing?” He turned around to Amelia.

“I was a theater kid in high school. Even played Lucas in The Addams Family.”

“Really?” He nodded.

“That means nothing to you, does it?” Amelia shook her head.

“No, but it sounds important.” She walked towards him, taking note of the sleeping baby in his arms. “He’s asleep. You’re good at this.” 

“I couldn’t get his pajamas on.”

“He doesn’t need them. Here, just put him into the crib.” Link placed the sleeping baby down, careful not to stir him. “Just like that. See, you’re a natural.” She grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her and kissing him. “Ready for bed? He’ll be fine, he sleeps through the night.” He pulled off his shirt and shrugged off his pants to be in his boxers. Amelia climbed into the bed and tugged him down towards the bed. 

“You’re gonna have to be really patient with me when we have our baby.” Amelia laid her head on his chest with a smile.

“Our baby.” He wrapped an arm around her. “You’re going to be an amazing Dad, Link.”

“You’re an amazing Mom.” He kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, Amelia.”

“Goodnight Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Let me know if you liked it!!


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't updated this in a while, but my school is almost done. I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> Thank you so much for all of the support!

“Could you point me to Dr. Shepherd?” Link turned around to the familiar voice.

“Mrs. Shepherd?” Her face mirrored his, surprised to recognize each other.

“Atticus, right?” He nodded, holding out his hand.

“Call me Link.” She shook his hand.

“Well call me Carolyn. Do you know where Amelia is?” Link pulled out his phone, checking his texts from Amelia. 

“She’s in surgery right now. I can find you when she’s done.” Carolyn shook her head, grabbing Link’s arm.

“It’s okay, do you have anything right now? We could get some lunch. I have been on a plane all day, and I assume that you and Amelia are still together based on your reaction to seeing me.” His mouth opened, handing the tablet he was checking to the nurse behind the desk.

“Uhm, I have surgery in a few hours-”

“Plenty of time. Let’s go,” she said, interrupting him. Link took a deep breath, knowing he would have to watch his words.

Amelia walked into the cafeteria, hoping to grab something before going to find Link. He hadn’t answered her texts, which was odd, but she assumed he had gotten pulled into a trauma. Her eyes scanned over the heads in the cafeteria just to see Link sitting at one of the tables. She headed over to him. “Link! Hey-” She stopped in her tracks, noticing her mother sitting there. “Mom! What are you doing here?” Carolyn stood up to wrap her daughter into a hug. 

“Well, I came to come visit you. But you were in surgery, so I found ‘Link’, here.” Amelia pulled over a chair, taking some of the french fries from his tray. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“You would’ve said no, or told me you were out of town. I’m also here to see Meredith and the kids.” Link grabbed Amelia’s hand under the table, sensing her nerves. “Dinner tonight?” Amelia sighed.

“I’m living with Mer, so I’ll ask her.” She pulled out her phone to text Meredith. “How long are you in town?”

“Just for two days. But I wanted to come see you. We’re hoping you’ll come to Christmas this year.” Link’s pager went off.

“I gotta head out. Bye, Mia.” He kissed the top of her head. “Nice to see you, Carolyn.”

“Bye, Link.” Amelia watched as he walked away, noticing how her mother waved at him. “He’s a good one, Amelia.” She nodded. “So, Christmas?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I normally just stay with Meredith and the kids. And I’d have to talk to Owen because I’m supposed to have Leo on Christmas Eve.” Carolyn grabbed her hand across the table.

“Amelia, we want to spend more time with you. Your sisters are sorry about what happened. And Liz hasn’t even seen you in years!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Her phone buzzed. “Meredith says it’s fine. I’m off at 8, Link and I can give you a ride.” 

“So you and Link. Is that serious?” 

“Uh,” Amelia blushed, her hands slipping into the pockets of her lab coats. “Yeah, actually. Uh, I’m, uh,” Carolyn’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her daughters stuttering. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted, her eyes meeting her mother’s. “Link and I are having a baby.” She gasped.

“Amelia! You’re having a baby!” She pulled her daughter into an embrace, Amelia grimacing at the contact. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, we just found out a few weeks ago. And I’m only 11 weeks. We didn’t want to tell everyone until we were sure everything was okay.” 

“Oh, Amelia. I’m so happy for you.” The neurosurgeon brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, meeting her mother’s glance. Amelia’s pager buzzed, leading her to stand up.

“I gotta go, trauma coming in. I’ll find you later?” Her mother nodded. “Bye, Mom.” 

“Hey,” Amelia said, running up to meet Link. She grabbed his hand. “How was your surgery?” He smiled at her.

“Good. He made it through. How about you?”

“In the clear.” She paused. “I told my mom. About the baby.” Link raised his eyebrows, looking down at her.

“Really? What’d she say?” She shrugged.

“She was happy. I don’t even know why I told her. I just kind of blurted it out.” He pushed open the door to the on-call room, pulling her in. “We’re having dinner with her tonight at Meredith’s. I mean, if you want to come.”

“I would love to, Amelia.” He laid down onto the bed, motioning for her to lay next to him. “I have an hour before my next surgery.” Amelia lifted up the thin blanket and laid down. She settled against his chest.

“I need a nap, anyways.” Link wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Goodnight, Link.” He laughed.

“It’s 3 PM. Not exactly nighttime.”

“Well good afternoon, then.”


End file.
